YO EN MADOKA MAGICA
by Leandro hoshizora ohara
Summary: aquí les traigo una historia de yo si fuera al mundo de madoka mágica y probablemente cambie algunos eventos y posiblemente un poco de romance
1. CAP 1 UN ENCUENTRO ¿ESPERADO?

B _ueno aqui iniciando con esto de los fanfics_ ,bueno empezemos con este fic.

Cap1: _un encuentro ¿esperado?_

(Hola me presento,soy leandro un chico de 17 años fanatico del anime,especialmente de madoka magica, en fin esta historia inicia en un dia menos esperado almenos para mi)

 ** _para que sepan quien es quien_**

 ** _L-leandro._**

 ** _Mad-madoka_**

 ** _Hom-homura_**

 ** _Mam-mami_**

 ** _Say-sayaka_**

 ** _Kyo-kyouko_**

 ** _Kyu-kyubey_**

 ** _Hit- hitomi_**

 ** _Kyos-kyosuke(el lisiado)_**

 _ **L** -bien ahora que termine de subir el ultimo cap de fic estoy pensando en hacer otro pero con mi toque especial_

 _ **Mama-** leandro baja porfavor necesito que vayas a un mandado._

 _ **L-** voy ma._

 _ **Mama-** necesito que vayas al mercado por unas verduras que me faltaron porfavor._

 _ **L-** ok mama ahorita vengo_

 _ **MAMA-** si_

 ** _TIEMPO DESPUES_**

 _ **L-** bien, ya tengo todo ahora voy de retornado a mi canton_

 _JUSTO CUANDO REGRESABA A CASA VI QUE UNA LOLI,DIGO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA CORRIENDO POR SU PELOTA EN UN CRUCE DE CARRO Y VI QUE UN CARRO IBA A ALTA VELOCIDAD Y NO SE VEIA QUE IBA A PARAR_

 _ **Señora-** mi bebe_

 _ **L-** no puede ser tengo que hacer algo ante que la cargue el payaso_

 _ENTOCES ME ARME DE VALOR,DEJE EL MANDADO Y FUI CORRIENDO A SALVAR ESA NIÑA ,LA EMPUJE HACIA EL OTRO LADO PERO EL IMPACTO FUE CON TODO A MI QUE SALI VOLANDO SANGRANDO DE LA BOCA Y PENSANDO._

 _(ENTONCES A ESTO SE LE LLAMA ESTAR CERCA DE OTRO LADERO TAMAULIPAS JEJE PUES NO ME QUEDA DE OTRA QUE ACEPTAR ESTE FINALE, AHORA QUE RECUERDO VOY A MORIR ¡VIRGEN!.)_

 _ **L-** UTA MADRE,BUENO AL MENOS SALVE UNA VIDA_

 _CUANDO TERMINE DE HABLAR ME ESTRELLE CON UN ANUNCIO GRANDE Y SE CERRARON DE GOLPE MIS OJOS Y ME ENCNTRE EN UN LUGAR OSCURO Y CON NIEBLA._

 _ **L** -_ _a ladronde me ubico,a no espera ya colgue las chanclas, en fin ahora que estoy experimentando la muerte,pues como diria una cancion apareces,te vas y vuelves._

 _-pues en eso tienes razon,leandro._

 _ **L** -espera khe,digo quien eres y como sabes mi nombre_

 _Y DESDE UNA PARTE DE LA INFINITA OSCURIDAD APARECE ALGUIEN ENCAPUCHADO DE BLANCO_

 _\- a mi me conocen de muchas maneras,pero te dire que tome tu vida por accidente y ahora te ofrezco una nueva vida y por compensacion 3 deseos aceptas_

 ** _ASI EXTENDIENDOME SU MANOEN SEÑAL DE QUE ACEPTARIA SU TRATO Y UN RATO DESPUES ESTRECHE SU MANO ACEPTANDO SU OFERTA_**

 _Bien ahora escoge tu arma y luego pasaremos a tus deseos_

 _ **L** -bien escojo una katana_

 _-¿estas seguro?_

 _ **L** \- si_

 ** _ASI APARECIENDO UNA KATANA ENFUNDADA Y COLGANDO EN MI ESPALDA_**

 _-bien ahora pide tus deseos_

 _ **L** -bien_

 _1º-poder usar la teletransportacion sin la necesidad del ki_

 _2ºpoder limpiar soul gems_

 _3ºabrir laberintos de las brujas_

 _-concedido,por cierto el segundo y tercer deseo te dire que te serviran de mucho porque tu vida nueva sera de mucha desesperacion bien._

 _ **L** -entoces me enviaras a madoka magica._

 _-estas en lo cierto,bien preparate porque ya te vas_

 _ **L** \- estoy listo_

 _\- antes de que te vallas te dire que cuando lleges ya te di un lugar donde vives y tu escuela y una sorpreas mas por mi parte es todo suerte._

 _ **L** \- gracias persona sin nombre_

 _\- me llamo gaia_

 _ **L-** alto que no eras la madre naturaleza_

 _-si pero la muerte me encargo su puesto por que fue a descansar._

 _ **L** \- ah ok._

 _ **Gaia** \- bien,estas listo_

 _ **L** \- si, lo estoy_

 ** _ASI ENTRANDO AL MUNDO DE MADOKA MAGICA_**

 _ **L** -bueno,empieza una vida nueva._

 ** _FIN CAP1._**


	2. APENAS EMPIEZO Y YA LLEGAN LOS JUSTI

_**HOLA SEGUIDORES DE MADOKAMI-SAMA Y HOMUCIFER**._ _COMO VEO QUE LES GUSTO LA 1ª PARTE DE ESTE FIC AQUI LES TRAIGO LA 2ª PARTE ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN_.

 _CAP2: APENAS EMPIEZO Y YA LLEGAN JUSTICEVERGAZOS_.

 _(Suena un despertador)_

 _ **L** \- (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO) SHH CALLATE,CALLATE,CALLTE QUE ME DESESPEEEERAS.(APAGANDO LA ALARMA).BIEN AHORA QUE DESPERTE (BOSTEZO)VAMOS A EMPEZAR, AHORA QUE LO RECUERDO GAIA ME DIJO ALGO UNAS QUE YA NI ME ACUERDO EN FIN DEJA ME LAVO LA CARABINA DE AMBROSIO Y YA VEMOS DESPUES_ _(CUANDO TERMINO DE LAVARME LA CARATULA ME LLEVO UNA SORPRESA)_.

 _ **L** -¡SUPUTAMADRE!_.

 _(MIRANDOME FIJAMENTE AL ESPEJO Y VEO QUE ME PAREZCO A ALGUIEN DE 15 AÑOS)_.

 _BUENO NO ES PARA TANTO SOLO ME QUITARON 2 AÑOS,EN FIN VAMOS A DESAYUNAR E IR A LA ESCUELA (QUE ABURRIDO PERO NI MODO)NIÑOS NO DEJEN DE IR ALA ESCUELA AUNQUE PAREZCA ABURRIDO TIENE SUS PRO DE ACUERDO_.

 _ **L** -AHORA QUE LO PIENSO A QUIEN CHINGAOS LE HABLO COMO SI SE TRATARA DE UNO DE ESOS FANFICS_ _BUENP BAJARE A DESAYUNA CAFE CON TORTA DE TAMAL VERDE_

 _(UN RATO DESPUES)_

 _ **L** -BIEN HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELA_

 _(ASI SALIENDO DE MI CANTON Y SIN PRISA)_

 _ **L** \- VOY A BUENA HORA Y UN MOMENTO...¿A DONDE ERA LA RUTA DE LA ESCUELA?_

 _(UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO DESPUES)_

 _ **L** -MUY BIEN GRACIAS SEÑORA_

 _ **SEÑORA** -DE NADA JOVEN_

 _ **L** -HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ESCUCHO LO DE JOVEN,BUENO DIJO QUE ERA A MANOPLA DERECHUECA Y...AH CARAY LLEGUE._

 _(Y ASI ENFRENTE MIO LA PREPARATORIA DE MITAKIHARA)_

 _ **L** -CON QUE ASI ES,BIEN A HACER UNA LISTA_

 _1CONOCER A HOLY QUINET._

 _2METERLE UN DILDO NEGRO DE 30CM AL LISIADO_

 _3LO MISMO PERO A HITOMI_

 _BIEN AHORA A..._

 _ **MAD** -_ _SAYAKA-CHAN,ESPERAME PORFAVOR_

 _ **SAY** -VAMOS MADOKA LLEGAREMOS TARDE._

 _ **HIT** -UDS. DOS DEJEN DE JUGAR O LLEGAREMOS_

 _ **L** -¡PUTA MADRE ME VAN A VER_

 ** _ASI ENTRANDO RAPIDAMENTE A LA ESCUELA_**

 _ **SAY** -¿QUIEN ERA ESE TIPO?_.

 _ **MAD** -NO SE OYE OI QUE SE TRANSFIRIERON 2 ESTUDIANTES NUEVOS_

 _ **SAY** -ESPERO QUE NO SEA ESE TIPO RARO._

 ** _ADENTRO DE LA ESCUELA_**

 _ **L** -UNO MAS Y NO LA CUENTO,BUENO PRIMERO BUSQUEMOS EL SALON A LADRONDE ME QUEDE_

 _(MIRA LA HOJA)_

 _CONQUISTADOR ES EL...COMO CHINGA..AHH YA ENTENDI OK VAMOS COME ON VAMOS TODOS ALLA...A LA MIERDA NO CANTAR ESO._

 _( **UN RATO DESPUES** )_

 _ **DESPUES DE QUE KAZUKO-SENSEI DIERA UN SERMON DE COMO UN HUEVO PODRIA AFECTAR LA RELACION DE UNA PAREJA AL COMO PREPARARLO SE DISPUSO A EMPEZAR LA CLASE**_

 _ **KAZUKO-SENSEI** -MUY BIEN CHICOS ANTES DE EMPEZAR LA CLASE TENDREMOS 2 ALUMNOS NUEVOS, PORFAVOR PASEN AL SALON._

 _( **ASI PASANDO PRIMERO UNA CHICA Y DESPUES SU SERVILLETA** )_

 _ **KAZUKO-SENSEI** -PORFAVOR,PRESENTENSE ANTE LA CLASE_

 _-SOY AKEMI HOMURA,UN PLACER CONOCERLOS_

 _ **KAZUKO-SENSEI** -MUY BIEN SIGUES TU_

 _ **L** -Y-YO, ESTA BIEN_

 _ **L** -MU-MUCHO GUSTO ME LLAMO LEANDRO MARTINEZ,ESPERO LLEVARME BIEN CON UDS._

 _ **KAZUKO-SENSEI** -BIEN AHORA PASEN A SUS ASIENTOS PORFAVOR_

 _ **SAY** -OYE,YO TE CONOZCO._

 _ **L** -(¡ **GLUP, YA VALI KK!** )._

 _ **SAY** -TU ERAS EL CHICO RARO QUE CORRIO HACIA LA ESCUELA¿VERDAD?_

 _ **L** -(SE PONE UN BIGOTE FALSO)NO FUI YO,PACHO TERCERO,NO SE A QUIEN TE REFIERES_

 _ **SAYAKA SE LEVANTA DE SU ASIENTO Y ME ARRANCA EL BIGOTE FALSO**_

 _ **L** -¡AY!,¡AY!, OYE CONOCES LA PALABRA DELICADEZA_

 _ **SAY** -EH, ALGO ASI_

 _( **PASO EL TIEMPO Y LA 1ªMICHA ACABO Y DIO PASO A ABRIR LA TRIPA** ) **.**_

 _ **IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL TODOS SE ACERCARON A HABLAR CON HOMURA,AGREGANDO QUE TAMBIEN SE ACERCARON PARA HABLAR CONMIGO,HABIA TANTO BOMBARDEO DE PREGUNTAS QUE NO SABIA COMO CONTESTAR HASTA QUE MADOKA, SAYAKA Y LA PE...ES DECIR HITOMI SE ACERCARON A MI Y DIJERON QUE ME DEJARAN EN PAZ**_

 _ **MAD**_ _-HOLA LEANDRO-SAN ME PRESENTO SOY MADOKA KANAME, UN GUSTO._

 _ **L** -EL GUSTO ES MIO KANAME-SAN_

 _ **MAD** -SOLO DIME MADOKA._

 _ **L** -OK._

 _ **SAY** -HOLA SOY SAYAKA MIKI UN PLACER Y PERDON SI TE DOLIO LO DEL BIGOTE FALSO._

 _ **L** -DESCUIDA,NO HAY FALLA_

 _ **L** -TU DEBES SER AKEMI HOMURA, ¿NO ES ASI?_

 _ **HOM** -SI,UN GUSTO._

 _ **L** -CLARO,TAMBIEN EL GUSTO ES MIO_

 _(HOMURA ME RECUERDA DE COMO SOY AUN,SERIO PERO DICIENDO LA GENTE DE QUE ESTOY ENOJADO,EN FIN LUEGO ARREGLO ESTO)_

 _ **MAD** -BUENO YO SOY LA ENCARGADA DE LA CLASE ASI QUE LES DARE UN RECORRIDO POR LA ESCUELA._

 _ **LHOM** -ESTA BIEN._

 _ **ASI PASANDO TODO COMO EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERO VIVIENDOLO EN PERSONA HASTA EL PUNTO DONDE HOMURA SE VOLTEA Y LE DICE TODO A MADOKA SOBRE LO QUE PASARA Y TUVE QUE INTERVENIR.**_

 _ **L** -NO CREO QUE LA PALABRA SUTILEZA VAYA CONTIGO AKEMI-SAN_

 _ **HOM** -Y A TI QUE CHINGADOS TE IMPORTA LEANDRO MARTINEZ._

 _ **L** -¡JAJAJAJA! JO SHIT CON ESA BOCA BESAS A TU MADOKA._

 _ **MAD** -YO QUE._

 _ **L** -NO ME MATES ERA BROMA MADOKA-SAN._

 _ **HOM** -NO ME IMPORTA,CON TAL DE QUE MADOKA NO SUFRA Y NO TE METAS EN MI CAMINO O PARA LA OTRA REPONDERE A PUNTA DE ARMA Y/O BOMBA,¿ENTIENDES,LEANDRO MARTINEZ?_

 _ **L** -(TONO ZARCASTICO) PERDON WEONA,NO TE VAYAS A ENPUERCAR DE SOLO VERME._

 _ **HOM** -COMO SEA SOLO ME PREOCUPA KANAME MADOKA Y TU NO._

 _ **L** -NO SE PORQUE ESO ME SONO A MUERETE DE UNA VEZ._

 _ **HOM** -ME RETIRO KANAME MADOKA Y PIENSA LO QUE TE DIJE ._

 _ **MAD** -S-SI._

 _ **ASI HOMURA RETIRANDOSE DEL LUGAR.**_

 _ **LOS HECHOS TRANCURREN ORIGINALMENTE SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ ME INVITARON A ACOMPAÑARLAS A TIENDA DE MUSICA**_

 _ **L** -QUE NO TIENEN A MAGO DE OZ,CARTEL DE SANTA,BUNBURY O ALGO PARECIDO._

 _ **SAYMAD** -OYE DISCULPA,PERO QUIEN SON A LOS QUIEN MENCIONASTE._

 _ **L** -SEÑOR,ESTAS CHICAS SIN CULTURA.JPG._

 _BUENO LES DIGO QUIENES SON VALE._

 _ **SAYMAD** -ESTA BIEN._

 _ **EN ESE MOMENTO TRANSCURRIRIA TODA LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL PERO YO ACOMPAÑANDOLAS Y ADELANTANDOME.**_

 _ **L** -HOLA,SIGUES VIVO O VIVA._

 _ **DE REPENTE SALE UN GATO BLANCO CON PARECIDOS A AROS DE METAL.**_

 _ **L** -(KYUBEY) **.**_

 _ **ASI REVISANDOLO MADOKA HASTA QUE SE OYE UNOS PASOS DESDE LAS SOMBRAS SALE UNA FIGURA HUMANA.**_

 _ **MAD** -¿HOMURA-CHAN?._

 _ **SAY** -LA CHICA DE INTERCAMBIO._

 _ **HOM** -DEJA A ESE GATO,TENGO ALGO DE QUE HABLAR Y RESOLVER._

 _ **MADOKA NO HIZO CASO Y CORRIO JUNTO CON SAYAKA Y YO LUEGO HOMURA SE RETIRO**_

 _ **DESPUES DE ESTO SE EMPEZO A DISTORCIONAR EL LUGAR**_

 _ **SAY** -QUE ESTA PASANDO._

 _ **L** \- YA ME LO ESPERABA ,¡CHICAS NO SE SEPAREN DE MI,DE ACUERDO!_

 _ **SAYMAD** -SI,VALE._

 _ **SAY** -PERO QUE HARAS._

 _ **L** -PLANEABA DECIRCELOS ANTES PERO VIENDO COMO ESTAMOS AHORA,SE LOS DIRE DESPUES._

 _ **ASI APARECIENDO MI KATANA DESENFUNDAFA.**_

 _ **SAYMAD** -WOW._

 _ **L** -BIEN ESTOY LISTO._

 _ **APARECIENDO DONDE ESTABA EL LABERINTO DE LOS FAMILIARES**_

 _ **L** -BIEN,EMPEZEMOS CON LA DIVERSION._

 _ **ASI CORTANDO A CASI TODO LOS FAMILIARES HASTA QUE UNOS SONIDO DE ESCOPETA ME DETUVIERON Y ERA NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS DE MAMI TOMOE ELIMINANDO A LOS DEMAS FAMILIARES Y POR ACCIDENTE A MI.**_

 _ **UNA PARTE DE MI BRAZO DERECHO RASGUÑADO DE BALA ACCIDENTAL Y ASI TERMINANDO CON LOS FAMILIARES.**_

 _ **MAM** -¿SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?_

 _ **NOSOTROS** -SI,ESTAMOS MEJOR,GRACIAS._

 _ **MAM** -GRACIAS POR SALVAR A MI AMIGO._

 _ **MAD** -EN REALIDAD EL NOS AYUDO Y SI NO FUERA POR EL NO SABRIAMOS QUE HUBIERA PASADO._

 _ **SAY** -CREO QUE NO HUBIERAMOS SALIDO DE ALLI._

 _ **L** -VAMOS,NO ES PARA TANTO._

 _ **MA** **M** -BUENO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EXTRA._

 _ **L** -NO HAY POR DONDE._

 _ **LUEGO DE CURAR A KYUBEY MAMI SE PRESENTO ANTE NOSOTROS Y DIJO QUE ERA UNA PUELLA MAGI.**_

 _ **MAM** -Y CUALES SON SUS NOMBRES._

 _ **SAY** -YO ME LLAMO SAYAKA MIKI._

 _ **MAD** -UN GUSTO,SOY MADOKA KANAME._

 _ **L** -YO ME LLAMO LEANDRO MARTINEZ,SU SERVILLETA DE PAPEL DESTREZA._

 _ **MAMI QUEDO CONFUNDIDA CON LO ULTIMO DICHO**_

 _ **L** -TU SERVIDOR FIEL._

 _ **LUEGO DE ESTO FUIMOS ALA CASA DE MAMI Y TODO SUCEDIO COMO EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL.**_

 _ **MAMI TOMOE NOS PROSPUSO A QUE LA ACOMPAÑARAMOS A LA CAZA DE UNA BRUJA PARA QUE LAS CHICAS DECIDIERAN CONVERTIRSE EN PUELLAS MAGI Y ACEPTAMOS A ACOMPAÑARLA**_

 _ **FIN CAP.2**_

 _ **BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO COMENTEN SI QUIERENLA TERCERA PARTE TAMBIEN AHORITA ESTOY EN TRABAJO CON OTROS NUEVOS FICS PARA ESTE LAREDO.**_

 _ **BUENO NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**_


	3. INICIO DE MALA ESPINA

HOLA A TODOS AQUI LES TRAIGO LA 3ª PARTE,BUENO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y SIN NADA QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS CON ESTA HISTORIA.

CAP3:INICIO DE MALA ESPINA.

( **ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE,LUEGO DE UN DIA NORMAL EN LA ESCUELA ACOMPAÑE A LAS CHICAS A LO DE LA CASA DE BRUJAS Y CASI TRANSCURRIRIA TODO COMO LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL HASTA CUANDO LLEGAMO AL EDIFICIO ABANDONADO Y VIMOS LO SIGUIENTE** )

 **MAM** -No puede ser,pero como paso esto.

 **MAD** -que ocurre mami-san

 **SAY** -hey,espera madoka

 **L** -a ver al cin-oh por dios pero que miercoles por la tarde paso-

( **NO PUDE TERMINAR LO QUE ESTABA DICIENDO POR QUE VI EL CUERPO DE UNA MUJER EN ESTADO TERMINAL** )

 **L** -no, no puede ser, se supone que a ella la salva mami tomoe,pero creo que se nos adelanto y si me acerco un poco mas veo que tiene-

 **MAM** -el beso de la bruja,todos rapido,vengan hay una bruja por aqui cerca

 **LOS 3** -esta bien.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR MUY LEJANO.**

-asi es estupido corran a mi trampa escondida en el laberinto.

 **L-** algo me dice que esto da mala espina.

( **ASI ENCONTRANDO EL PORTAL DEL LABERINTO DE LA BRUJA Y ENTRANDO TODOS AHI** )

 **Y ASI PASANDO TODO EL RECORRIDO DEL LABERINTO HASTA LLEGAR CON LA BRUJA CON EL NOMBRE DE GERTRUD Y ENCARGANDOSE MAMI DE ELLA.**

 **SAY** -asi se hace mami-san

 **MAD** -wow,mami-san es impresionante.

 **L** -algo no anda bien,siento que algo extraño va a pasar.

 **DEREPENTE EL LABERINTO SE EMPIEZA A DISTORCIONAR Y APARECEMOS EN FRENTE DE UN EDIFICIO ABANDONADO**

 **L** -algo no anda bien.

 **MAM** -donde estamos.

 **MAD** -esto da un poco de miedo.

 **SAY** -tienes razon madoka-chan.

 **DEREPENTE EL SUELO EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR Y SE VE COMO SE CUARTEA EL SUELO.**

 **L** -Chicas, cuidado.

 **ASI LAS CHICAS SE FUERON CONMIGO Y ALGO EMPEZO A SALIR DEL SUELO.**

 **MAM** -Es.

 **MAD** -Un guardia.

 **SAY** -De seguridad.

 **L-** Tipo-0011,Muerte.

 **L** -mami dispara ala cabeza, es su punto debil y corramos a un lugar seguro.

 **MAM** -como sabes eso.

 **L-** Solo hazme caso,luego te respondo.

 **ASI CORRIMOS Y MAMI DISPARANDO ALA CABEZA DEL GUARDIA CON ESTEROIDES, ENTRAMOS AL EDIFICIO Y EL GUARDIA ROMPIO LOS VIDRIOS Y ENTRO DE UNA EMBESTIDA CUANDO IBAMOS PARA LA PUERTA VI QUE EN LUGAR DE PUERTA ERA LA SALIDA DEL LABERINTO DE LA BRUJA.**

 **L** -Mami,madoka,sayaka ahi esta el portal,vayan ahi y salgan de aqui

 **MAM** -Y tu

 **L** -hare algo de tiempo

 **ASI LAS CHICAS EMPEZARON A SALIR DEL PORTAL Y YO SIENDO EL ULTIMO EN SALIR Y CERRAR EL PORTAL.**

 **MAD** -Pero que fue eso.

 **L** -no lo se,pero ahi que estar preparado.

 **MAM** -Que haremos leandro-san.

 **L** -primero,averiguar la causa o el porque.

Segunda,armarse hasta los dientes

Tercera,y problamente no se si esten de acuerdo,pero hacer que homura se una a nosotros.

 **MAM** -¿pero como haremos reclutar a akemi-san?

 **L** -madoka.

 **MAD** -que pasa.

 **L** -Tu reclutaras a homura-san,eres la unica persona a quien le haria caso ademas hay otra razon del porque homura te escuchara cualquier cosa viniendo de ti.

 **SAY** -¿Encerio lo crees?

 **L** -simon,sayaka,confeti en mi,balderas.

 **SAY** -Ok,confio en ti.

 **L** -Bien,madoka,te dejo que te encargues de reclutar a homura, mientras sayaka,mami y yo nos prepararemos para estas situaciones.

 **MAD** -e-esta bien leandro-san.

 **SAY** -Bien, entonces a prepararnos

 **MAM** -Esta decidido, muy bien todos ya pueden irse a sus casas.

 **TODOS** -Okey

 **LUEGO DE MAMI Y SAYAKA SE FUERAN A SUS CASAS YO ACOMPAÑE A MADOKA A SU CASA.**

 **MAD** -leandro no te hubieras molestado en acompañarme, llegaras tarde a tu casa.

 **L** -descuida,no hay problema,por cierto tengo algo que contarte,pero que quede entre nosotros 2,ni sayaka ni mami deben saberlo.

 **MAD** -Que sera leandro-san para que nadie se entere.

 **L** -Confio en ti,bueno es sobre homura.

 **MAD** -Homura-chan.

 **L** -si,la razon de porque homura-chan ataco a kyubey, era para-

 **NO PUDE TERMINAR LO QUE IBA A DECIR PORQUE UNA BALA DE SALVA ME HABIA DADO EN EL PECHO Y CASI LE DA A MADOKA.**

 **L** -Que diablos

 **H** **OM** -kaname madoka no tiene que saberlo y si lo cuentas la siguiente bala no sera de salva e ira a tu corazon.

 **L** - _uy perdon homura no se te vaya a caer tus naranjas._

 **HOM** -no vales mi tiempo y escucha kaname madoka, no hagas el contrato con kyubey.

 **ASI HOMURA RETIRANDOSE DEL LUGAR.**

 **MAD** -estas bien leandro-san.

 **L** -si, estoy bien gracias.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO DESDE UN LUGAR LEJANO.**

-Conque pudieron con una de mis creaciones,bueno para otra vez no saldran vivos para contarlo( _risa malevola y desquiciada_ ).

 **FIN CAP3.**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es asi comenten para mas contenido,nos vemos cuidense.


	4. INICIO DE LOS PROBLEMAS Y MISTERIOS

HOLA SEGUIDORES DE MADOKAMI-SAMA HOMUCIFER.

Bueno aqui les traigo la esperada 4ª parte de este fanfic y bueno sin mas que declarar comenzemos.

 **CAP4:EL INICIO DE LOS PROBLEMAS Y MISTERIOS.**

 **LUEGO DE LO OCURRIDO ANTERIORMENTE ME DISPUSE A DEJAR A MADOKA A SU CASA Y YO JALARME PARA MIA.**

 **L** -Esto es extraño,porque homura me atacaria,bueno no culpo a ella ni al fandom del ship madohomu creo que lo tengo ganado.En fin mañana sera el dia donde ocurre la muerte de mami a causa de charlotte por confiarse.

 **DEREPENTE OIGO UNA VOZ FAMILIAR LLAMANDOME.**

 **L** -A no ma un fantasma.

 **HOM** -Soy yo infeliz.

 **L** -oh vaya miren quien deicidio salir del _"helado oscuro"._

 **HOM** -si vas a empezar con tus homosexualidades no puedes jugar.

 **L** -Esa referencia capitanesca,bueno que querias decirme.

 **HOM** -se que no eres de este lugar y mucho menos.De este mundo.

 **L** -okey,me atrapaste y como lo dedujiste señora holmes.

 **HOM** -Lo deduje a partir de como sabias sobre las brujas y ayudaste a tomoe-san y desde ahi empeze a conectar mis teorias y opiniones sobre que o quien eres.

 **L** -Alerta de acoso homura,sabes no planeaba esconderlo por mucho y planeaba decirlo a madoka y a los demas.Asi que creo que seras la primera a la que revele quien soy en realidad.

 **HOM** -(Apunta con una pistola)comienza a hablar.

 **L** - **Soy de otra dimension. De donde vengo somos vigilantes a quienes vigilamos son a uds,cuando uno de nosotros muere pasa a ser vigilado y cuando alguien vigilado muere pasa a ser vigilante en este caso yo era vigilante pero decidi venir a estr mundo para cambiar la historia,los vigilantes no actuamos en sus actos,no solo vigilamos en esta dimension. Sino que tambien vigilamos todas las dimensiones para ver cono sera la historia de esa nueva dimension.**

Bien ahora que te conte la verdad espero y hayas entendido que no vengo a lastimar a nadie y si te metes conmigo o alguien de las chicad me vere obligado a usar el hakai y pasaras a un plano de completo vacio y oscuridad.¿entiendes?

 **HOM** -Tchh,no me importa, mi objetivo es salvar a madoka del sufrimiento.

 **L** -ok, pero no pienses en mi como un enemigo sino como un aliado.

 **HOM** -Lo tomare en consideracion.

 **ASI HOMURA RETIRANDOSE DEL LUGAR Y YO IGUANAS RANAS.**

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ACOMPAÑANDO A LAS CHICAS A LA ESCUELA PASO UN DIA NORMAL Y TRANQUILO.**

 **LUEGO DE SALIR DE LA ESCUELA ACOMPAÑE A MADOKA Y SAYAKA A UN HOSPITAL HASTA QUE ME ENCONTRE CON LA GRIEF SEED CON SAYAKA.**

 **KYU** -Madoka ve a avisarla a mami-san rapido.

 **MAD** -Claro.

 **ASI MADOKA LLENDOSE A AVISAR A MAMI Y YO QUEDANDOME CON SAYAKA Y KYUBEY Y ABSORBIENDONOS LA BRUJA EN SU LABERINTO PERO ALGO ANDABA MAL.**

 **L** -Este no es el laberinto de la bruja.

 **SAY** -Tienes razon,parece que algo malo pasa.

 **L** -conozco este lugar es el **I** nstituto **DBR** /Sala del genoma EFI

 **SAY** -¿Que es eso?

 **L** -Estas instalaciones parecen que alguna vez fueron un laboratorio de investigaciones o algo asi,pero no se confien.

 **KYU** -parece que algo esta pasando que esta alterando los laberintos de las brujas.

 **Y DIJE ZARCASTICAMENTE**

 **L** -Wow,que den un premio por tu gran inteligencia. Nombre le ganas a issac newton.

 **LUEGO DE ATRAVESAR EL LABORATORIO LLEGAMOS A LUGAR DE ORIGEN PERO ANTES ALGO DENTRO DE MI ME HABLO.**

 **GAIA** -Me escuchas leandro.

 **L** -¡GAIA! Si que pasa.

 **GAIA** -te tengo algo que decir.

 **L** -Al grano que pasa.

 **GAIA** -te dare unas cuantas habilidades y el poder de creacion ilimitada para salvar esta dimension.

 **L-** Ok estoy listo.

 **GAIA** -ahi van.

 **ASI EMPEZANDO A RODEARME UN AURA DE COLOR BLANCO QUE SAYAKA Y KYUBEY VIERON.**

 **SAY** -Que te esta pasando leandro.

 **ASI TERMINANDO LA TRANSFERENCIA.**

 **L** -Listo,gracias gaia.

 **GAIA** -de nada.

 **ASI LLENDOSE GAIA DE MI MENTE.**

 **L** -bien,estoy listo

 **AFUERA DEL LABERINTO.**

 **MAD** -Ahi estan adentro sayaka-chan y leandro-san y kyubey.

 **KYU** -Rapido,que la bruja esta a punto de salir.

 **MAM** -ya voy para alla con kaname-san.

 **YA ADENTRO DEL PORTAL TODO SUCEDIO COMO EN LO ORIGINAL.**

 **MAMI AMARRO A HOMURA, ESTA ADVIRTIENDOLE SOBRE LA BRUJA Y MAMI HACIENDO CASO OMISO.**

 **MADOKA Y MAMI EMPEZARON A HABLAR COMO EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL Y DEREPENTE APARECIERON ZOMBIES Y FAMILIARES DE CHARLOTTE.**

 **LUEGO DE MATAR A TODOS LOS ZOMBIES Y FAMILIARES LLEGARON CON NOSOTROS MAMI Y MADOKA.**

 **SAY** -¿Que...que es ese olor?.

 **CAYENDO EN FRENTE DE SAYAKA UN CUERPO Y ASUSTANDOSE.**

 **SAY** -oh,diablos

 **L** -que diablos es este lugar, la morgue pero caducado.

 **DEREPENTE SE OYE QUE SE EMPIEZAN A CERRAR LAS REJAS DE LAS ESCALERAS DETRAS DE NOSOTROS.**

 **MAD** -Que pasa, ¿porque nos encerraron.

 **PRONTO SE ESCUCHAN COMO SI ALGUIEN ESTUVIERA TREPADO EN LAS REJAS.**

 **L** -Chicas, cuidado ahi viene,esten alerta.

 **L** -Es un tipo 0028.

Nombre:tonto.

Puntos debiles:las garras.

 **SAY** -jajaja,tonto,ese es un ridiculo nombre.

 **L-** No te confies,se vuelve peligroso cuando le estemos derrotando.

 **ASI MAMI Y YO EMPEZANDO A DISPARALE EN LA GARRA DERECHA Y ESTE MOVIENDOSE RAPIDO MIENTRAS MADOKA Y SAYAKA JUNTO A NOSOTROS.**

 **MAM** -Se mueve muy rapido.

 **L** -Se detendra si le disparamos consecutivamente el la garra.

 **ASI DISPARANDOLE A LA GARRA DERECHA Y ESTE DETENIENDOSE Y ESTE CAMBIANDO DE CURSO A LA DRECHA.**

 **L** -No te detengas ahora a la pata derecha

 **MAM** -Okey.

 **ASI DISPARANDO A LA PATA DERECHA, LUEGO DE ESO EMPEZO A SACUDIR LA JAULA.**

 **MAM** -¿Que esta pasando?.

 **L** -Oh no, Mami, apunta hacia arriba y no dejes de disparar.

 **MAM** -Okey.

 **ASI CAYENDO CUERPOS DESCOMPUESTOS Y DISPARANDOLES A TODOS HASTA QUE DEJARON DE CAER.**

 **L** -No te descuides volvera a atacar.

 **Y DE NUEVO ATACO TONTO,LUEGO DE DISPARAR A LA PATA DERECHA REGRESO A ATACAR PERO EN LA DIRECCION QUE ESTABA ANTES.**

 **L** -¡A la garra de la izquierda,Mami!.

 **MAM** -De acuerdo.

 **ASI DISPARANDO AMBOS A LA GARRA IZQUIERDA Y DE NUEVO SACUDIO LA JAULA PERO AHORA CAYENDO FAMILIARES.**

 **LUEGO DE SEGUIR DISPARANDO A LA GARRA IZQUIERDA VIMOS QUE YA SOLO SE APOYABA DE UNA GARRA.**

 **L** -Oh no, mami, no te distraigas y cuando salte apunta hacia la garra y no dejes de disparar. Ya es lo ultimo.

 **MAM** -De acuerdo.

 **ASI DISPARANDO A LA GARRA DEL PEREZOZO Y ESTE CAYENDOSE.**

 **MAM** -Ya esta,lo logramos.

 **Y DE INMEDIATO MAMI SE ME ABALANZO HACIA MI Y ME ABRAZO.**

 **MAM** -Si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubieramos salido de aqui.Gracias.

 **Y PROCEDIO A DARME UN BESO EN EL CACHETE.**

 **L** -(sonrojo)no es nada mami.

 **SAY** -Vaya al parecer no llevas poco tiempo y ya tienes una fan.

 **MAD** -Sorprendente, eres el mejor leandro-san.

 **L** -No hay de don-. ¡NO,NO PUEDE SER!.

 **MAD** -Que pasa leandro.

 **L** -Mami,saca a las chicas de aqui,pronto.

 **MAM** -porque.

 **L** \- luego te explico,solo hazlo.

 **MAM** -esta bien.

 **ASI MAMI SACANDO A LAS CHICAS Y DEJANDO A MI A MAMI ADENTRO DE LA JAULA Y CERRANDOSE SOLA DE NUEVO.**

 **DESPUES DE ESO VI QUE EL PEREZOZO PARECIA SEGUIR CON VIDA Y ESTABA SUBIENDO Y LA VEZ PARECIA QUE ALGO IBA A VOMITAR.**

 **L** -Pero que demonios

 **LUEGO DE QUEDARSE A MEDIO CAMINO EMPEZO A SALIR DE LA BOCA DE TONTO ALGO CAFE.TERMINANDO DE SALIR ALGO DE TONTO SE VE QUE ERA CHARLOTTE.**

 **MAM** -No puede ser,pero como.

 **LUEGO DE QUE CHARLOTTE SALIO DE TONTO FUE HACIA MAMI Y QUIZO ATACARLA.**

 **CUANDO ESTABA CERCA DE MAMI YO INTERVINE PARA SALVAR A MAMI PERO CHARLOTTE AL ATACAR SE LLEVO MI BRAZO DERECHO PERO NO SIN ANTES COLOCAR UNA GRANADA EN MANO DERECHA Y DESPUES DE EMPUJAR A MAMI A UN LUGAR SEGURO LA EXPLOSION ME AVENTO A OTRA PARTE ALTA DE LA JAULA.**

 **LAS 3 CHICAS** -¡NOOOOO,LEANDRO!.

 **L** -(esforzandose pra hablar) Ja, de nuevo estoy como me fui de mi mundo. Bueno al menos salve a mami tomoe.

 **DEREPENTE VEO UN DESTEYO AZUL Y ALCANZE VER A ALGUIEN MAS.**

 **L** -Vaya, llegas tarde pero es bueno verte homura.

 **HOM** -¿sabes?,Al verte en este estado me dan ganas de terminar con tu dolor, pero digamos que te nesecito con vida. Aun

 **ESTO ULTIMO LO DIJO CON UNA CARA SOMBRIA.**

 **Y LUEGO PROSIGUIO A ACABAR CON CHARLOTTE COMO EN LA HISTORIA ORIGNAL.**

 **L** -(Medio entre cerrando los ojos y riendome un poco)Esa perra esta loca jeje (escupiendo sangre) ja debo de estar loco por reirme por estar en este estado de nuevo,pero en fin si algo me enseño dragon ball fue que aun en la muerte siempre debes de sonreir.

 **ASI CERRANDO LOS OJOS** **Y ESCUCHANDO A LAS CHICAS DICIENDO.**

 **MAD** -Aguanta un poco, leandro.

 **MAM** \--Resiste porfavor, leandro.

 **SAY** -Por favor, no te mueras leandro.

 **ASI DESMAYANDOME AL INSTANTE.**

( **TIEMPO DESPUES** )

 **YA DE NOCHE EMPEZE A ABRIR LOS OJOS POCO A POCO** **Y VI A LAS CHICAS A LADO DE MI CAMA DURMIENDO SENTADAS Y LES ACARICIE Y LES DIJE CON VOZ BAJA.**

 **L** -Tengan en cuenta algo,no importa lo que pase siempre las protegere.

 **DESPUES DE ESO PROCEDI A LEVANTARME CON CUIDADO DE LA CAMA PARA NO DESPERTALAS Y BAJAR POR ALGO DE CENAR PORQUE YA ME CHILLABA LA TRIPA.**

 **L** -Bueno,tengo que resolver este misterio del porque aparecen jefes de HOD3 y tambien los lugares de este en los laberintos de las brujas.

Bueno eso lo vere mañana mientras a comer porque ya me chilla fuerte las tripas.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE,EN LO MAS OSCURO DE UN LUGAR ABANDONADO.**

-Con que ustedes vencieron a mi muta-fusion eh, bueno la siguiente vez no se saldran con la suya,ya pronto veran su final(risa malevola).

 **FIN CAP4.**

Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si es asi favor de dejar un comentario y asi seguir subiendo esta y otros fics aqui.

Sin nada que pueda decir nos vemos pronto,cuidense ciao.


	5. PISTAS VERDADERAS Y FALSAS

HOLA SEGUIDORES DE MADOKAMI-SAMA Y HOMUCIFER.

BUENO GENTE AQUI LES TRAIGO LA 5ª PARTE DE ESTE FANFIC DE **YO EN MADOKA MAGICA** ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS.

 **CAP5:COMO SABER CUALES SON LAS PISTAS VERDADERAS Y CUALES LAS FALSAS.**

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE,LUEGO DE LO OCURRIDO DE ANTENOCHE EMPEZE A OLER COMO COCINABAN ALGO DELISIOSO.**

 **L** -Mmm, espero que sea unos huevos a la magi e inglesa que yo hago-un momento el unico que sabe hacer eso solo soy yo, creo que se quien o quienes estan cocinando.

 **LUEGO DE IR AL BAÑO A ASEARME LA CARABINA DE AMBROSIO, DECIDI BAJAR A LA COCINA PARA VER QUIEN ESTABA Y ERAN NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE SAYAKA Y MAMI.**

 **SAY** -Oh, decidiste despertar bello durmiente.

 **MAM** -Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor leandro-san.

 **L-** Buenos dias,chicas como estan ustedes 2.

 **AMBAS CONTESTARON QUE ESTABAN BIEN.** **LUEGO DE QUE SAYAKA Y MAMI TERMINARAN DE PREPARAR PARA LLENAR TRIPA MAÑANERA HABLAMOS POR UN RATO.**

 **L** -por cierto¿onta madoka?.

 **MAM** -Sayaka-san la llevo a su casa para que no se preocuparan sus padres.

 **L** -¿y uds.?.

 **SAY** -Pues la verdad hemos decidido a quedarnos a vivir contigo,mas mami-san

 **L** -¿y que razon de que por parte de mami?.

 **MAM** -es que no se como pagarte por habernos salvado y tambien por que tengo parte de responsabilidad de que perdieras unos de tus brazos.

 **SAY** -Pero yo me converti en puella magi para que recuperaras tu brazo o bueno casi todo.

 **LUEGO DE LO QUE DIJO SAYAKA VI MI BRAZO Y ERA COMO SI ME HUBIERAN METIDO A UNA CAMARA DE RESURECCION COMO A HANK EN MADNESS COMBAT 10, BUENO SIN EL AGIJON SINO YA CON MANO PERO NO LE DI IMPORTANCIA,APRECIO LO QUE HIZO SAYAKA.**

 **SAY** -Perdona si no es tu brazo original pero al menos vuelves a estar completo de nuevo.

 **L** -gracias,sayaka y mami por todo lo que hicieron por mi.Bueno chicas apurense por que se nos hace tarde para la escuela.

 **SAY** -oh, es cierto.

 **MAM** -Pero como le haras con tu brazo.

-yo les puedo ayudar.

 **SAY** -Quien dijo eso.

 **GAIA** -Fui yo.

 **L** -¡GAIA!, que haces aqui.

 **GAIA** -Vine a ayudarte y a pedirles un favor.

 **SAY** -¿y tu quien eres?.

 **L** -ella es gaia,ella me dio la oportunidad de venir a este mundo porque donde estaba habia muerto,pero eso luego se los cuento.Y por cierto que favor necesitas.

 **ASI GAIA REVELANDO SU IDENTIDAD QUITANDOSE LA CAPUCHA DEJANDOSE VER UNA JOVEN DE CABELLOS VERDES CON OJOS AZUL MARINO.**

 **GAIA-** he visto que esta dimension se han estado surgiendo unos problemas que no deben de estar asi que uds. y otras personas que una de ellas es madoka necesito que me ayuden a establecer todo a la normalidad y asi poner en equilibrio todo esto de las brujas y zombies.

 **MAM** -Conque es eso es lo que esta en el laberinto de las brujas.

 **GAIA** -Y de seguro ya han visto que las brujas se han fusionado con los jefe-zombies.

 **L** -si, ya nos toco 2: uno derrotamos a gertud y despues de derrotarla salio el guardia de seguridad mutado gigante y luego fue el perozozo llamado tonto que luego de derrotarlo empezo a subir y salio de el charlotte.

 **GAIA** -Ya veo, entonces ese tipo ya se nos adelanto,bien, entonces cuento con uds. entendido.

 **LOS 3** -OK.

 **GAIA** :Porcierto, casi se me olvida, leandro muestra tu brazo.

 **L** -oh, claro.

 **ASI GAIA HACIENDO UN HECHIZO PARA OCULTAR LA FORMA DE MI BRAZO Y ESTE SE VIERA NORMAL Y SOLO LAS CHICAS(MAMI, MADOKA, SAYAKA, KYOKO Y HOMURA)PUDIERAN VERLO COMO ANTERIORMENTE MENCIONE.**

 **GAIA** :Listo,es todo, bueno me paso a retirar, Con su permiso.

 **ASI GAIA VOLVIENDOSE A PONER LA CAPUCHA Y ABRIENDO UN PORTAL, ADETRANDOSE EN EL.**

 **L** -Bien chicas, vayamos por madoka y de ahi recheturnamos a la scul, vale.

 **LAS** **2** -OK.

 **ASI PASAMOS POR MADOKA Y DEREPENTE ME HABLARON LOS PADRES DE MADOKA.**

 **L** -uh ya me chingue.

 **SAY** -Te hablan mis suegros.

 **Y PROCEDO A IR CON LOS PADRES DE MADOKA.**

 **JUNKO K.** -Oimos por parte de mi hija que tu salvaste a mi hija y sus amigas pero sufriste un accidente en el momento de salvarlas, te lo agradezco.

 **TOMOHISA** -Hijo eres la mejor persona que mi hija haya conocido.

 **MAD** -¡Papa!,¡Mama!, no digan eso.

 **JUNKO K** -Mi hija me dijo que queria irse a vivir contigo para que te recuperaras pero viendo tu brazo, ¿segura que no estaras enamorada de el madoka?.

 **ASI MADOKA RUBORIZANDOSE**

 **MAD** -¡Mama!, no digas esas cosas vergonsosas.

 **TOMOHISA** -Ok chico dejare que viva contigo mi hija, pero cuidala bien, es mi mayor tesoro en la vida.

 **JUNKO K** -Pero nada de cosas vergonzosas, ¿de acuerdo?

 **MAD** -¡Mamaa!.

 **L** -De acuerdo sr y sra kaname.

 **LUEGO DE ESE MOMENTO** **RETOMAMOS EL CAMINO** **HACIA LA ESCUELA PERO DEREPENTE APARECE HOMURA.**

 **HOM** -Veo que sobreviviste, leandro martinez, eres duro de matar.

 **L** -no soy capitan america, pero si entiendl esa referencia.

 **MAD** -Hola homura-chan.

 **HOM** -En fin, veo que te recuperaste rapido, eso es extraño, jamas pense que lo de la dimension que vienes se recuperaran extremadamente rapido.

 **SAY** -otra.

 **MAM** -dimen-.

 **MAD-** sion.

 **L** -Eso tiene explicacion, cuando estemos en casa lo sabran, en fin homura, nos veremos pronto.

 **HOM** -Te detesto.

 **ASI HOMURA DANDOSE MEDIA VUELTA Y RETIRANDOSE DEL LUGAR Y NOSOTROS FUIMOS A LA ESCUELA Y LUEGO DE TERMINAR LAS CLASES.**

 **L** -Vas a ver al lisia-es decir a kyosuke, sayaka.

 **SAY** -Si, pero quien te dijo.

 **L** -Me lo dijo un pajarito.

 **SAY** -Bueno no importa, los alcanzo luego.

 **ASI SAYAKA YENDOSE AL HOSPITAL A VER AL LISIADO.**

 **Y COMO EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, MADOKA ESTABA DE CAMINO A CASA, POR SUPUESTO YO ACOMPAÑANDOLA Y DEREPENTE VIMOS A HITOMI QUE CAMINABA COMO SI ESTUVIERA IDIOTIZADA (MAS DE LO QUE ESTABA) ES DECIR HIPNOTIZADA PERO LE ALCANZAMOS A VER EN EL CUELLO UN BESO DE BRUJA Y LA SEGUIMOS HASTA LLEGAR A UNA BODEGA ABANDONADA.**

 **MAD** -Debemos evitar que se hagan daño con esa mezcla.

 **L** -Tengo una idea, dejemos que hitomi se vierta el liquido y despues salvamos a los demas.

 **DESPUES DE DECIR ESO, MADOKA ME DA UN PEQUEÑO GOLPE Y ME DICE.**

 **MAD** -Que cruel eres leandro.

 **L** -te digo lo que va a pasar si la salvamos, ella(Señalo) se robara el chico que le gusta a sayaka, luego sayaka empezara a caer en desesperacion y creeme, eso no sera lindo para ti ni para los demas.

 **MAD** -¿Como sabes eso?.

 **L** -Recuerdas lo que dije de que les contaria de donde vengo a ti y a las demas.

 **MAD** -Si, ¿por?.

 **L** -Porque he visto todas las lineas del tiempo y sayaka termina en lo mismo por el deseo de curacion hacia kyosuke, pero ahora que me pregunto ¿que pidio de deseo sayaka?.

 **MAD** -Pidio curar tu brazo

 **L** -Perdon, ya veo porque habia una luz azul en el laberinto del genoma

 **MAD** -Al parecer no tomamos en cuenta de que el virus estaba esparcido en el aire, y eso hizo que tu brazo mutara y se viera asi.

 **L** -bueno, eso es suficiente, vamos a salvar a hitomi.

 **ASI FUIMOS MADOKA Y YO A SALVAR A HITOMI Y A LAS DEMAS PERSONAS Y SUCEDIENDO TODO COMO LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, ESTA VEZ FUI A RESCATAR A MADOKA DE H.N.** **ELLY (KRISTEN), PERO PARA MI SORPRESA CUANDO ENTR** **E AL LABERINTO.**

 **L** -No, no puede ser, esta...¡FUSIONADO!.

 **CUANDO VI A KRISTEN, ESTA ESTABA FUSIONADO CON EL ESPECIMEN TIPO 8830, NOMBRE "SOL" O ESO CREIA.**

 **PARA MAS SORPRESA SE OIA COMO SI QUISIERA HABLAR ENTRE RUGIDOS**

 **KRISTEN** -Cur...ien (gruñido), des...tino mort..al.

 **L** -¿curien?, oh no, no puede ser.

 **MAD** -¿Que ocurre leandro-san?.

 **L** -se quien es ese tipo, es el que hizo el virus del genoma.

 **MAD** -¿Virus genoma?.

 **L** -¿recuerdas a las cosas que vimos en los laberintos y junto con esto?.

 **MAD** -s-si.

 **L** -pues te dare un resumen, ese vato quizo eliminar la barrera de entre la vida y la muerte,quizo salvar a su hijo y por eso ese virus del genoma.

 **MAD** -entonces, el porque de estas criaturas mutadas.

 **L** -porque se hizo experinentos con personas muertas,mejor te explico a ti y a las demas en casa, esta bien.

 **MAD** -Vale.

 **L** -Bien sol kristen, que se arme los justicevergazos.

 **ASI SOL KRISTEN AVENTARIA UN RUGIDO Y COMENZARIA LA BATALLA HASTA QUE...**

 **MAM** -Oigan chicos, estan bien.

 **SAY** -Madoka, estan bien.

 **L** -si, estamos bien.

 **DEREPENTE LA PLANTA COMENZO A ATACARNOS.**

 **L** -¡Chicas cuidado!.

 **EN ESO SAYAKA ACTUA Y LE CORTA LAS GARRA-TENTACULOS A LA PLANTA Y EN ESO VEO QUE SE MUEVE ABAJO DE LA TIERRA.**

 **L** -oh,no, quien les dijo que salieran, mami, sayaka, hechenme una manopla.

 **SAYMAM** -OK.

 **LUEGO DE DESTRUIR LOS PINCHOS BAJO TIERRA, SE ABRIO LA FLOR MOSTRANDO UNA PANTALLA DE TELEVISOR Y DE ESTE SALIENDO UNA CABEZA HASTA NOSOTROS.**

 **L** -¿que sacaras, pinchos o tus ayudantes?.

 **ESTO ULTIMO LO DIJE CON ENOJO Y CURIOSIDAD.**

 **CUANDO ESTABA DISPARANDO A LA CABEZA DE SOL KRISTEN QUIZO REGURGITAR ALGO PERO SE LO IMPEDI.**

( **AH, PORCIERTO SI SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE MAMI Y SAYAKA NO ME AYUDARON, ES PORQUE LES ENCARGUE QUE AYUDARAN A MADOKA A BUSCAR LA PUERTA PARA SALIR CUANDO TERMINARA CON LA MUTA-EVOLUCION DE SOL KRISTEN** , **YA ACLARADO TODO CONTINUEMOS** ).

 **LUEGO DE DERROTAR A SOL KRISTEN, FUI CON LAS CHICAS A LA PUERTA PARA YA SAILR DE AQUI.**

 **L** -Bien chicas, tengan ojos abiertos porque aun no termina, al cruzar esta puerta habra unos cuantos zombies,¿quedo claro?.

 **LAS3** -esta bien.

 **L** -bien, mami, sayaka, ayudenme y protejan a madoka.

 **SAYMAM** -¡Si!.

 **ASI ABRIENDO PASO POR LOS PASILLOS INFESTADOS POR LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES, DESPUES DE CAMINAR Y ABRIR PASO SALIMOS DEL LABERINTO DEL LABORATORIO BIORGANICO**

 **L** -Bien,salimos de ahi, se encuentran bien chicas.

 **SAY** -Si.

 **MAM-** Si.

 **MAD-** Si.

 **L** -Bueno, eso me alegra, en cuanto a la espia, sal de tus sombras, homura.

 **ASI HOMURA SALIENDO DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

 **SAY** -Llegas tarde, extranjera.

 **HOM** -Hmmph, como sea, kaname madoka.

 **MAD** -qu-que pasa, homura-chan.

 **HOM** -Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en esto, cuantas te las tengo que decir o es que eres idiota.

 **ASI HOMURA TERMINANDO DE DECIR ESO, SE RETIRA COMO LO HACE EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO A LO LEJOS DE DONDE ESTABAMOS UBICADOS.**

 **KYU** -Jamas pense que llegarias aqui,sobre todo tu.

-Oi que alguien nuevo llego aqui y no es de por aqui, aparte de que me dijiste que una nueva chica magica novata aparecio.

 **KYU** -Si, no tiene mucho que firmo un contrato conmigo,Aparte aun sigue viva mami tomoe.

-¿Qu-que estas diciendo?,pero como.

 **KYU** -Ese. chico llamado leandro la salvo y no es solo eso, tambien sabe la existencia de las brujas y sobre las chicas magicas y puede entrar a los laberintos sin ningun problema.

-Debes de estar bromeando.

 **KYU** -Y, ¿que pretendes hacer, kyoko?.

 **KYOKO** -No es obvio...

Acabare con ese chico y despues a esa novata

 **FIN CAP#5.**

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, perdon por tardar en subir capitulos, es que se me descompuso mi material de trabajo y ya tratare de subir mas seguido los capitulos de mis fics, asi que ya no se preocupen.

Asi que cuidense gentesota de fanfiction, nos vemos pronto.


	6. LA LLEGADA DE 2 NUEVAS PUELLAS MAGI

**HOLA SEGUIDORES DE MADOKAMI-SAMA Y DE HOMUCIFER, COMO ESTAN, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN BUENO AQUI ESTA EL 6TO CAPITULO DE "YO EN MADOKA MAGICA", BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR...¡EMPEZEMOS!.**

 **CAP6** -LA LLEGADA DE 2 NUEVAS PUELLAS MAGI.

 **LUEGO DE LO OCURRIDO ANTERIORMENTE, LAS CHICAS Y YO ESTABAMOS EN LA CASA, EXCEPTO SAYAKA ESTABA EN EL HOSPITAL PORQUE IBA A VISITAR AL LISIADO,PERO CUANDO LLEGO ELLA AL CUARTO, VINO UNA ENFERMERA Y LE DIJO QUE EL PACIENTE KAMIYO KYOSUKE HABIA FALLECIDO Y ELLA EMPEZO A LLORAR, DESPUES LLEGA KYUBEY Y LE DICE QUE MADOKA Y YO ESTABAMOS EN PROBLEMAS Y QUE YA LE HABIA AVISADO A MAMI TOMOE Y LUEGO SUCEDIERON TODOS LOS EVENTOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE-EN LA ESCUELA-EN EL SALON DE MADOKA.**

 **HIT** -*Bostezo*¡No se que sucedio conmigo!, Lo siento mucho.

 **SAY** -¿Que sucede,Hitomi?,¿No dormiste bien?.

 **L** -A mi se me hace que tuviste sonambulismo suicida jajajaja.

 **DESPUES DE QUE DIJE ESO MADOKA ME SOLTO UN CODAZO.**

 **L** -¡Auch!, Dolio, que dije ahora.

 **HIT** -Anoche estuve lidiando con el hospital y la policia.

 **L** -Dejame adivinar,intentaste suicidar.

 **SAY** -Lenadro no digas cosas raras.

 **HIT** -El doctor dice que pudo ser una alucinacion colectiva.

 **L** -O la reunion secreta del ku klux klan.

 **HIT** -Quieren que vaya despues de la escuela para hacerme mas pruebas, Es una molestia.

 **SAY** -Debiste quedarte en casa.

 **L** -O de perdida en el manicomio.

 **HIT** -¡No puedo!,¡Porque si lo hago, parecerá que en verdad estoy enferma!, Mi familia se preocuparia aun mas.

 **L** -Estas enferma desde el minuto 1 que naciste.

 **SAY** -¡Esa es nuestra estudiante estrella!, ¡Tan madura!.

 **UN RATO DESPUES, EN LOS PASTIZALES CERCA DE UN RIO.**

 **SAY** -Nunca me habia sentido bien en años.

 **MAM** -Miki-san, sonaste como una anciana.

 **SAY** -¡Oye!, Mami-san, no te burles.

 **L** -Este paisaje me trae calma y recuerdos de mi lugar pasado donde estaba.

 **MAD** -Por cierto, Leandro-san.

 **L** -Dime leandro, de acuerdo.

 **MAD** -S-Si

-Me preguntaba Desde que llegaste aqui,¿Como es de donde viviste antes?.

 **MAM** -A mi tambien me interesaria un poco saber de ti.

 **SAY** -Si, anda cuentanos un poco de tu vida leandro.

 **L** -Ok, Les contare un poco, Pues para empezar naci con un problema en el pecho.

 **MAD** -¿Problema en el pecho?.

 **L** -Asi es, Mi pecho estaba poco a poco acercandose a mis costilllas y corazon, Si hacia esfuerzo saliendo de mis limites,Terminaba mi vida al perforarme adentro.

 **MAM** -Lo lamento,No pense que tuvieras ese porblema.

 **L** -Nah, no hay pierde, Porque cuando llegue aqui, vi que mi pecho era plano, osea normal,Asi que no me puedo preocupar mas por forzarme al extremo.

 **SAY** -Y dinos que mas hacias en donde vivias.

 **L** -Pues..., la verdad, mi vida no era muy emocionante, pero tampoco era muy relajante, Asi que podria decir que era normal.

 **MAM** -¡Vaya, no puedo creer que haiga personas comp tu!.

 **L** -¿Como?.

 **SAY** -Que aunque su vida no sea la ideal, no se queje de como le toco vivir.

 **L** -Gracias chicas, Saben, la verdad desde las conoci, siempre quize acompañarlas en sus venturas,Conocerlas mejor que cualquiera, Y creanme, lo digo enserio.

 **DESPUES DE QUE DIJE ESO, LAS 3 SE SONROJARON.**

 **MAS TARDE, REGRESANDO DE LA ESCUELA, DESDE EL MIRADOR DE UN EDIFICIO, UNA CHICA ESTABA OBSVERVANDONOS CON UNOS VISORES MODIFICADOS POR ELLA.**

 **KYO** -Mmmm, Entonces ella es la nueva chica magica y el chico que sabe de la existencia del mundo de las brujas y chicas magicas

 **KYU** -¿Realmente te enfrentaras a ellos?.

 **KYO** -Ella se ve como una novata total,Me encargare de ella, En cuanto al otro, Posiblemente me divierta con el peleando, ¿O que?, ¿Tienes algun problema con eso?.

 **KYU** -Pueden que las cosas no vayan como las planeas,Recuerda que esta Mami-san, Tambien hay otra chica magica en la ciudad.

 **KYO** -¿En serio?,¿Quien?.

 **KYU** -Yo tampoco lo se realmente.

 **KY** **O** -¿¡Que demonios?, ¿Acaso no hizo contrato contigo para convertirse en una?.

 **KYU** -Quizas si, Quizas no, Es una irregular, No puedo estar seguro de lo que vaya a hacer.

 **KYO** -¡Ja!, me estaba aburriendo de todas formas, Necsito algo para entretenerme.

 **DESPUES DE QUE KYOKO Y KYUBEY SE FUERAN, EN EL TECHO DE LA TORRE APARECE UNA SILUETA EN FORMA DE CHICA.**

-Asi que con que esta ea mitakihara del pasado, eh, Bueno, Al menos encontrare a mi papa del pasado, Espero y no ocurra algo malo.

 **ASI ELLA RETIRANDOSE DEL TECHO Y SALIENDO DE ESE LUGAR.**

 **ESE DIA, EN LA TARDE NOCHE.**

 **HOM** -¿De que querías hablar?.

 **MAD** -Bueno, uh, es sobre sayaka,Tiene un genio un poco malo, es terca, se mete en muchos argumentos, ¡Pero es una buena chica!, ¡Es amable, valiente e intenta resolver los problemas de todos!.

 **HOM** -Esas son fallas fatales de una chica magica.

 **MAD** -¿De verdad?.

 **HOM** -Con la amabilidad,Viene la ingenuidad, El coraje se convierte en aciiones tontas, y la dedicacion no tiene recompensa.

-Aquelllas que no entiendan eso, No son aptas par ser chicas magicas,Por eso mami tomoe pudo haber muerto, pero como estaba ese chico, sigue con vida.

 **MAD** -No hables de el de esa forma, el salvo la vida de Mami-san.

 **ASI MADOKA Y HOMURA ESTUVIERON CHARLANDO TODO ESE RATO COMO EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, AGREGANDO UNOS CUANTOS DETALLES.**

 **UN RATO DESPUES,MADOKA ESTABA LLEGANDO A MI CASA Y LE PREGUNTE:**

 **L** -¿Como te fue con homura?.

 **MAD** -Me dijo que me olvidara de sayaka

 **MAM** -No se porque Akemi-san diria ese tipo de cosas.

 **L** -No le tomen importancia a eso, luego resolveremos eso, Bien, que bueno que llegaste, cambiate y dile a sayaka que baje para que coman.

 **MAD** -Si.

 **ADENTRO DEL CUARTO DE SAYAKA.**

 **KYU-** Estas nerviosa.

 **SAY** -Un poco, un error y soy historia, ademas, no siempre podemos de depender de leandro-san, no sabremos cuando llegara el dia en que lo tenga que hacer sola.

 **TIEMPO DESPUES.**

 **LUEGO DE COMER, MAMI,SAYAKA, MADOKA Y YO FUIMOS A PATRULLAR EN BUSCA DE BRUJAS, LUEGO DE CAMINAR UN RATO ENCONTRAMOS POR LA SOUL GEM DE SAYAKA Y MAMI, RESTOS DE UNA BRUJA EN UN CALLEJON.**

 **SAY** -Aqui esta.

 **MAM** -Bueno miki-san, vamos por esa bruja.

 **SAY** -¡SI!.

 **MAM** -Madoka-san, Leandro-san, tambien vengan con nosotros.

 **MAD** -S-Si.

 **L-** Espero y no salga nada mal.

 **KYU** -Esta barrera probablemente fue formada por un familiar,no una bruja.

 **CUANDO SE FORMO LA BARRERA, ESTABA NORMAL, SIN NINGUN CAMBIO EN LO MAS MINIMO.**

 **L** -Al parecer, si un familiar forma la barrera, no pasa nada, pero si lp hace una bruja, es ahi el problema.

 **SAY** -No bajes la guardia, aun eres nueva en esto, no te descuides.

 **MAD-** Si.

 **L** -Eh?, no era mami-san quien lo tenia que decirlo.

 **MAM** -Descuida, Ella estara bien.

 **L** -Sayaka,Mami, prestenme una escopeta y una espada suya.

 **MAM** -¿Para que?.

 **L** -Tengo un leve presentimiento que esto dara para largo.

 **MAM** -De acuerdo.

 **ASI MAMI Y SAYAKA ME DIERON UNA ESPADA Y ESCOPETA DE SU MAGIA.**

 **YU** -¡Ahi esta!.

 **SAY** -Listo

 **ASI SAYAKA Y MAMI PASAN A TRANSFORMARSE.**

 **CUANDO SAYAKA HABIA LANZADO LAS ESPADAS AL FAMILIAR Y MAMI A PUNTO DE DISPARAR, UNA LANZA APARECE PARA REPELER UNAS ESPADAS QUE IBAN DIRIJIDAS AL FAMILIAR, Y DESPUES ESTE SALIERA HUYENDO Y UNA CHICA BAJARIA DE DONDE ESTABA, POSANDOSE EN EL MANGO DE UNA ESPADA DE SAYAKA Y DESAPARECIENDOSE LA ESPADA.**

 **KYO-** ¡Hey!, ¿Que demonios estan haciendo?.

 **MAD** -¿Quien eres?.

 **ASI SAYAKA VA CORRIENDO HACIA KYOKO Y ESTA LE APUNTA EN LA GARGANTA CON LA PUNTA DE LA LANZA.**

 **KYO** -¿No te das cuenta?, Es un familiar, No una bruja, Esos no dejan grief seeds.

 **SAY** -¡Pero si lo dejo ir, Matara a alguien!.

 **KYO** -Si,Esperas que haga eso y crezca en una bruja, Es asi comp se obtienen las grief seeds, Estan matando a la gallina que pone los huevos de oro.

 **SAY** -Estas diciendo que-

 **L** -¡Yo me encargo de esto sayaka.

 **SAY** -¿Pero?.

 **L** -Descuida, Si se sale de control de la situacion, llevense a madoka para que no corra peligro.

 **KYO** -Si que tienes ideas raras, ¿Nunca escuchaste de la cadena alimenticia?, Debiste haber escuchado de eso en la escuela.

-Las brujas se comen a los humanos debiles luego nosotros nos comemos a esas brujas, Esa es la ley de la naturaleza.

 **L** -¿Y crees que no se como va ese ciclo interminable?, ¿Crees que no se como es el mundo en realidad?.

 **KYO** -Solo es el orden de las cosas.

 **PARA CUANDO DIJO ESO, KYOKO HIZO UNA BARRERA DE REJAS, HACIENDO QUE MADOKA, SAYAKA Y MAMI QUEDARAN AL OTRO LADO DE ESTA.**

 **MAD** -Eso.

 **MAM** -¡No!, ¡No lo hagas Kyoko-san!.

 **KYO** -¡Los que estan de ese lado deberian guardar silencio!.

 **CUANDO LA LANZA DE KYOKO IBA GOLPEAR A MAMI, FUI LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDE Y LA DETUVE CON MI BRAZO MUTADO.**

 **L** -Tu.

 **KYO** -Espera, ¿No me digas que me daras esa odiosa de "ayudar a las personas" y "justicia"?, ¿Esa es realmente la razon por la cual estas ayudandolas a cazar brujas?.

 **L** -¡TU PELEA ES CONMIGO, SAKURA KYOKO!.

 **ASI CON LA ESPADA DE SAYAKA, HAGO RETROCEDER A KYOKO UN POCO.**

 **KYO** -Creo que es cierto lo que me dijeron de ti.

 **L** -Escupe lupe.

 **KYO** -Que tienes fuerza bastante para acabar hasta con la bruja mas fuerte.

 **L** -Yo no lo considero asi.

 **KYO** -¿Piensas que solo estas jugando,no? , Que molestia.

 **ASI KYOKO VINIENDO A POR MI Y CONVIRTIENDO SU LANZA EN UNA ESPECIE DE CADENA Y LLEGANDO A GOLPEARME Y SEPARANDO DE MI MANO LA ESPADA DE SAYAKA.**

 **MAD** -¡LEANDRO!

 **MAM** -¡LEANDRO!

 **SAY** -¡LEANDRO!.

 **KYO** -¡Les dije que se cayaran ahi atras!.

 **PARA CUANDO IBA A LANZAR LA LANZA HACIA LAS CHICAS, CON LA ESCOPETA DE MAMI, DISPARE A LA PUNTA DE ESTA PARA PODER DESVIARLA.**

 **KYO** -Vaya, Asi que aun sigues con vida, Eh, Bueno, Dejame divertime un poco peleando contigo.

 **ASI INICIANDO UNA PELEA CON KYOKO, ESTANDO EN PAR CON ELLA, PERO SOLO UN PEQUEÑO MAS DE PODER YO QUE ELLA.**

 **KYO** -Nada mal, pense que serias un debilucho.

 **L** -¿Crees que tu lanza me hace daño? , ja, eso no es nada.

 **KYO** -¿¡QUE!?.

 **L** -Por si no te diste cuenta, ve que uno de mis brazos no es normal, fue porque una bruja me lo arranco.

 **KYO** -¿Como es que un humano sigue vivo despues ese accidente mortal?.

 **L** -Regla vital en peleas, jamas te desconcentres cuando estes peleando.

 **ASI CONECTANDO UN PUÑETAZO CON EL BRAZO MUTADO Y ENVIANDOLA A LA BARRERA QUE HIZO.**

 **KYO** -No lo entiendo, ¿Como es que un humano debil puede tener esa fuerza?.

 **L** -Es porque nunca has conocido a un mexicano, ¿Ahora?, ¿Lista para un Round 2?.

 **KYO** -¡Te quitare ese orgullo de la cara!.

 **L** -Quiero verte intentarlo.

 **MAD** -Leandro-San, ¿estas bien?.

 **L** -Descuida, no hay fallo.

 **KYO** -Me molestas ¡Me molestas demasiado!.

 **CUANDO TERMINO DE DECIR ESO DESENFUNDO SU LANZA-CADENA, AL MOMENTO TOME LA ESPADA Y BLOQUEANDO EL ATAQUE.**

 **KYO** -¿Cual es tu problema?, esa no es la forma de hablarle a tus superiores.

 **L** -Cuando tu actitud corresponda con tu edad, te hablare con el respeto que quieras, mientras, no tienes derecho a decirme ese tipo de cosas.

 **KYO** -¿A quien demonios crees que le hablas asi?.

 **MAM** -¡LEANDRO!.

 **KYU** -Quedense atras, podria ser peligroso.

 **DESPUES DE UNOS CUANTOS CHOQUES, KYOKO ME ENREDA EN SU LANZA Y ME AVIENTA A LA PARED.**

 **KYO** -No entiendo cuando te lo digo a las buenas, No lo entiendes a las malas, ¡Supongo que tendre que matarte!.

 **L** -¿Crees que me da miedo la muerte?, un dato sobre los de mi pais, Estamos enamorados con la muerte.

 **ANTES DE QUE KYOKO ME ASESTARA UN GOLPE, NADIE EXCEPTO YO SE PERCATADO DE QUE HABIAN LANZADO UNA GRANADA DE LUZ Y PARA CUANDO LAS DEMAS SE DIERON CUENTA, NO PUDIERON REACCIONAR Y CEGO A TODOS LOS QUE ESTABAMOS AHI.**

-Creo que en esta epoca encontraria todos en paz, Pero creo que me equivoque.

 **KYO** -¿Huh?, ¿y tu quien eres?.

-Cierto, ¿Donde estan mis modales?,Mi nombre es Yui, Una chica magica...del futuro.

 **AL MOMENTO DE QUE DIJO ESO, TODOS ESTABAMOS SORPRENDIDOS AL ESCUCHAR ESA INFORMACION.**

 **YUI** -Sal de ahi, homura akemi-san.

 **ASI SALIENDO HOMURA DESDE LA SOMBRAS.**

 **HOM** -Asi que eres del futuro, porque no me sorprende.

 **L** -Chica magica del futuro,¿dices?.

 **YUI** -Asi es leandro o, mejor dicho, Papa.

 **FIN CAP6.**

 **ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, PORFAVOR APOYEN A LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK QUE HIZE, SE LLAMA:**

 **LEANDRO"YOUTUBER Y FANFICTERO LOCO"HOSHIZORA OHARA.**

 **BUENO, LOS VEO PORNTO CHICOS, CUIDENSE.**


End file.
